1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistance training device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A resistance training device, exploiting a bi-articular link mechanism, such as a bi-articular arm device, has so far been proposed in, for example, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2007-061137. There has also been disclosed a technique which uses a pseudo-bicycle type resistance training device to vary a load depending on the angle of rotation for training a specified muscle.
The aforementioned conventional pseudo-bicycle type resistance training device is not high in efficiency because the load may remain applied to the target muscle only for shorter time. On another conventional type of resistance training device employing a weight, efficient training cannot be accomplished until the user has learned a correct training form. Moreover, in order to train the muscles on various sites of a body, it is necessary to use various kinds of resistance training devices appropriate therefor.